In general, an openable and closable container for storing wet tissue paper or the like therein includes a container body and an opening-closing lid. The container body stores therein wet tissue paper or the like and has a take-out opening for taking out the wet tissue or the like. The opening-closing lid seals the take-out opening in an openable and closable manner.
To use wet tissue paper or the like, the opening-closing lid is opened with respect to the take-out opening of the container body and the wet tissue paper or the like is taken out one by one from the take-out opening of the container body.